In the prior art, a friction braking structure of a train converts kinetic energy into heat energy via friction and emits the heat energy to the air. At present, disc brake systems are adopted in high-speed trains. The disc brakes are divided into a wheel disc brake and an axle disc brake, where the wheel disc brake is implemented by directly using the exterior of a wheel as a brake disc, and the axle disc brake is implemented by a brake disc mounted on an axle. In both of these disc brake structures, brake pads are distributed on both sides of the brake disc. When the train runs, the brake disc, which is integrally connected with the wheel disc or axle disc of the train, rotates at a high speed along with the axle, and the brake pad is static relatively; and to brake the train, a hydraulic ram cylinder transfers pressure to the brake pad, thereby compressing the brake disc to produce a braking torque for braking.
At present, the brake pads for trains are mainly divided into integrated ones and split ones. The integrated brake pad is formed by connecting a friction material with a brake pad frame; and the split brake pad is formed by sintering a friction material with a steel back into a friction block and then connecting the friction block with a brake pad frame via a clamping spring, a pressure spring, a rivet and the like structure. The integrated brake pad has features of simple structure and manufacturing process, while the split brake pad has features of convenience in disassembly and assembly, use and maintenance and the like, meanwhile, the split brake pad can further have the function of gap adjusting by an appropriate design, so that the surface of the friction material of the brake pad is in better contact with the surface of the brake disc during braking to improve the braking efficiency.
A train brake pad structure with an adjustor is disclosed, where the components of the brake pad structure adopt an elastic contact and a floating connection, and the friction block is connected with the brake pad frame via a clamping spring, with an adjustor being mounted therebetween, and both the steel back for the friction block and the adjustor adopt a spherical structure, which is beneficial to adjusting the friction surface. After the friction block of the structure is worn, only the friction block is replaced, and the other parts can be reused, so that the structure has advantages that the brake pad is convenient to maintain and the friction block is convenient to replace. The structure has the disadvantages that the steel back for the friction block and the adjustor which have the spherical structures need to be casted, thus the external cooperative machining cost is increased and the friction material is inconvenient to sinter.
A brake pad for a train is further disclosed, its brake pad frame is also movably connected with the brake block, and the brake pad can adjust the contact area between the surface of the friction material of the friction block and the surface of the brake disc to improve the braking efficiency by a Belleville spring, but it is defective for requiring for high machining precision of its parts; although the contact area between the surface of each friction block and the surface of the brake disc can be adjusted individually, the friction areas of different brake blocks become different after a period of time in use, and the friction areas of all the brake blocks cannot be ensured to be consistent or coordinative even by respective adjustment, thus the service life of the whole brake pad is shortened and the braking efficiency is affected.